Lazy Saturday
by Ilatan
Summary: It is Saturday morning, and Rin wants to stay in her bed all the day, but her best friend Len wants her to go out with him, will be he able to make Rin go out with him? One-shot! RinXLen, sorry I am not good at summaries.


Rin's P.O.V

It's Saturday morning, I woke up in my bed, today I have no school, yay, there is no math class, and no annoying people, today is going to be perfect.

I was going to get

up from my bed but I decided to stay in my warm bed under my blanket, I feel so lazy today, and it looks cold today,so staying in my bed today looks a great idea.

I noticed my cat sleeping on the edge of my bed, I hold him and I lie him next to me on my bed, his name is Orange, his name seems kinda girly, but he likes it, I mean come on, who doesn't like oranges? maybe oranges hater, they can go and die in a hole.

Orange and me were under the blanket, I was hugging him, he is too warm, and he is an orange fat cat.

I am kinda hungry, I need to get up to eat something, but if I get up from my bed the warmth will be gone.

I heard a knock on my door, maybe it is mom, maybe I can ask her to get me something to eat.

"Come in!"

My door was open, and it wasn't mom, for my surprise it was my best friend, it was Len.

What is he doing here?

Me and Len are best friend, he is my childhood friend actually, we are in the same age, and we live in the same neighborhood.

"Morning Rin!" He smiled, he was wearing a white button shirt and a jeans, and a black jacket.

"Morning Len." I replied, I am still wearing my pajams.

"Why are you still in bed?" he asked.

"This is none of your business." I said annoyed.

"You need to get up Rin!"

"Why? Why are you here anyway?" I asked him, I seemed rude in the way I talked to him.

"You forgot? You said you will go out with me on Saturday Morning, you accepted to spend today with me!" He said grinning.

I did? When?

 _-Flashback-_

 _The school bell rang and it is time to go home, I took my stuff and I was ready to go home but someone stopped me, it was Len._

 _"Hey Rin.' he greeted smiling._

 _"Hi," I greeted him back._

 _"I was wondering, are you able to go out with me on Saturday?" He asked me._

 _This is not a date of course, we always hang out together, we are best friends, that is what best friends do!_

 _"Sure! We are we going?" I asked him._

 _"We will go on a walk, then we will watch a movie together, after that we will buy ice cream, I will buy for you your favorite ice cream!" He explained._

 _Let me think, ice cream for free? I am in!_

 _The truth is Len always buy for me my favorite ice cream._

 _"Alright!" I accepted._

 _"I will come to your house on Saturday Morning, don't forget!"_

 _"I wont!"_

 _-End of flashback-_

Oh, it seems that I forgot...

"Now I remember.." I said nervously, I can't believe I forgot.

Len sighed then put a smile on his face.

"I will wait you to change your clothes downstairs."

"No!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"I don't want to go!" I said after hiding my face with my blanket.

"Why?" He asked confsued.

"Because I want to spend today in my bed." I said in a childish way.

"Rin, don't act like a child, we will have fun!"

"No!"

Getting out from my bed in the cold weather is no fun at all!

"C'mon Rinny, I promise that you will have fun, I already planned for today!"

"NO!"

"I will buy for you chocolate and your favorite candies!"

Hmm, let me think about it...NO!

"No, I want to stay in my warm bed, it is too cold outside!"

"No, it isn't that cold, just wear something will keep you warm."

"No!" I cried out.

"C'mon Rinny, please please please!" He begged.

"No, and stop calling me Rinny!" I blushed, I always blush when he calls me Rinny.

"Fine Rinny!"

"..."

"So, you didn't get out from your bed yet?" He asked.

"Yes, and I wont!"

He smirked and left my room, did he give up?

He then returned soon, he sat down on my desk's chair, and he has oranges with him.

Yummy, those oranges look very delicious.

He started taking an orange peel off, since when Len likes orange?

"Those are my oranges." I said looking at my yummy oranges.

"They are? Too bad I am going to eat them~" he said grinning.

"Give them to me!" I said as I felt my tummy growl from hunger.

"Make me~" he said laughing.

"Give me my oranges!" I yelled.

"You need to get up from your bed to get them!" He teased.

Now I get it, he is trying to make me get up from my warm lovely bed.

"Keep them!" I smirked evilly.

I wont give him what he wants, I wont let him make me do what he wants.

Len looks mad, his grin vanished.

Ha, I win!

Len put the oranges on my desk, and he took out his phone from his poket, he was looking at his phone, ignoring me, I hate it when people ignore me.

He then started to laugh, what's so funny?

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, just facebooking," he said without looking at me, he keeps his eyes om his phone, and he laughed again.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked confused.

"Huh, I am talking to Miku, that girl is too funny!"

Miku? Hatsune Miku? I hate that girl! A lot! And Len know it!

I was getting mad, I don't like it when Len talks to her, and now he thinks that she is funny, yes, I am jealous.

That girl is trying to take Len from me.

It is not like Len is mine or anything, I just have a little crush on him...okay, it is more than little.

"Why don't you ask her to go out with you instead of me?" I asked angerily.

"You want me to?" He asked finally looking at me.

"It doesn't matter for me, I don't care, you can do whatever you want." I lied.

Len then rose an eyebrow and he smirkied.

"Maybe, but I planned to go out with you today not her."

I blushed, stupid cheeks.

"So..you are going to ask her to go out with you later?" I asked, please say no, please say no.

"Maybe,"

Rin, he doesn't mean it, he is trying to make you mad so you will get out from your bed and kill him.

That is not happening Len Kagamine!

"You can go now, me and Orange want to take a nap." I said smirking, take that banana head!

"You are sleeping with Orange?" He asked.

"Yep, he is under the blanket, he is keeping my bed warm for me!"

Such a good cat.

"Excuse me, I will be back in few minutes." Len said standing up.

Len left my room again, what is he planning to this time?

After few minutes Len came again, and he has an evil grin on his face, and he has something behind his back.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"Hmm, nothing." He chuckled.

He than showed me what he has, he has Orange's bowl, and it is full of cats food.

He put Orange's bowl on the floor and called "Orange, come here and see what I got for you!"

Immediately Orange took a peek from under the blanket and saw what Len has, he then started to purr, and he got out from under the blanket and jumped from the bed and ran to Len, and after that Orange started eating from his bowl.

"You! You betrayed me!" I yelled at orange.

Orange turned his face around to fave me and he said "Meow!"

That cat loves eating more than anything.

I looked at Len with an ngry face, and I gave him alook says 'You are going to pay for this'

I feel like I am going to explode from anger.

I lied my head down on my pillow and hid my face with my blanket, I am mad at Len, I am not going to talk to him again.

Soon I felt somone setting down on my bed near me, it is Len, what does he want? Can't he live me alone?

"Rinny, no need to be mad about this."

I didn't reply, I don't want yo talk to him.

He sighed and said "If you are not going to get up from your bed I am going to make you to!"

And after he said that he took off my blanket, dah!

It is cold!

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Rinny, you can't stay in ypur bed all the day!"

"No, I can!"

He leaned down and wrapped his arm around me, and he lift me up.

Is he going to carry me? I wont let him!

I went crazy, I started hiting him with my feet and hands, he is unable to make me get up!

"Stop being so childish!" He yelled, he is getting mad.

"NEVER!" I cried.

I slapped his face making him put me down again, I win again!.

His cheek was red, I can see my hand print on his face.

"Gah Rin! What's wrong with you!" He exclaimed.

"I-WONT-GET-UP-FROM-MY-BED!"

"Fine!"

He than sat on my desk'chair again, and he was staring at me.

"I am going to wait, you are going to get up from your bed sooner or later~"

That is not happening!

* * *

It has been hours since Len came, and he didn't leave yet, how annoying is he!

he keeps staring at me! That idiot!

"Rin, it is noon, please get up, please, I want to spend time with you." He said looking at me with his puppy blue eyes.

I hate it when he use puppy eyes, it is my weakness.

"No, never!"

"We can go and have lunch together, I will take you to wherever you want!"

"How about No?"

"I will buy for you cotton candy, in all colors!"

I love cotton candies!

"No, no and no!"

"Please Rinny, I will buy for you anything you want!" He begged even more.

I shook my head.

I am starving, but I wont make Len win!

He then stood up and walk toward me, and he took the blanket, is he going to try to carry me again?

He then Lied down next to me and pulled the blanket making it cover both of us.

My face was deep red, I am blusging furiously.

What is he trying to do.

"I give up Rin, if you wont get up I am going to join you." He said smiling at me.

"..."

I wasn't able to speak, I was speechless.

"You know Rinny, I wanted you to gout with me because I wanted to tell you something..."

"What did you want to tell m-me?" I asked blushing, he was looking deeply into my eyes.

"I wanted to tell you my true feelings for you, my feelings toward you are..."

His cheeks was pink, and my face was like a tomato, what are his feeling toward me?

Before I knew it something was on my lips...it was Len, and he was...kissing me!

KYA!

This is my first kiss, What should I do?

I decided to give up, I closed my eyes and started kissing Len back, his lips were too warm, and he was kissing me passionately, he then started licking my lower lips asking me for permission, I gladly let him, his tongue went everywhere in my mouth, our kiss started nice and sweet but soon it start to be rough.

Len kissed me for too long, I was barely breathing.

He pulled away so we can catxh our breath, there were a line of saliva connecting our lips.

I am waiting Len to speak...that kiss has a sparkle..I want to kiss him again.

"Rin.." he whispered " I love you."

"..."

"I have always loved you, and still, and I will always do."

I tried to speak but I couldn't...Len loves me..Am I dreaming?

"You know Rinny, You are too lazy~" he teased while nuzzling his fave against mine.

"..."

"Don't worry, I love that about you." He whispered in my ear.

"...you love m-me?.."

"Yes Rinny, I love you." He smiled at me.

"...say it a-again.."

He chuckled and said "I love you my Rinny."

"...a-again..."

"I love you so much my little bunny." He said smiling.

"...I-I love you t-too idiot..."

He was going to kiss me again but I stopped him, he looked at me confused.

"You don't want to go out with Miku, do you?" I asked, I am really jealous, I don't want him to go out with that leek freak.

"No Rinny, I only want to go out with you," He said smiling warmly at me.

"You are still going to buy me candies and cotton candies, right?"

"Of course my Rinny Bunny." He said kissing my cheek.

"And you are still going to take me wherever I want?"

"Yes, anything for you." he replied.

"Then lets go!" I said happily as I got up from the bed.

Len lied his head down on my pillow.

"No Rinny, I don't want to get up from bed today."

"Len!"

He chuckled, and then I felt his lips against mine again, and just like how I thought, today is perfect.

 ** _The End!_**

* * *

I hope you liked it! Sorry for my English mistakes!

Thank you for reading! ^-^

Please review! (:


End file.
